Redemption: Juggernaut
Very Rough. A quick mini-arc concept that kept floating through my head, so I thought I'd write it down.... It's obviously not done or too detailed, unfortunately. Redemption: Juggernaut -Juggernaut's journey in orbit (thrown into orbit by Skaar) did not last long and ended in Juggernaut plummeting hard to the ground, landing in the backyard of Psylocke's Lake House in England. -Worse for the wear after his fall, Psylocke and her brother, Captain Britain, nurse Juggernaut back to consciousness and good health. -Owing the two a favor, and having worked with Captain Britain before as part of Excalibur, Juggernaut offers his services. Captain Britain asks him to go to America as an informant for MI-13. -Upon arriving in America, Juggernaut comes across the two-bit villain Videoman making a pathetic attempt at a heist of corner store. Just as much to save Videoman from his embarrassment, as to help the owners of the store, Juggernaut decides to intervene. A nearby Sandman, who has decided to give up his villainous ways, sees the same situation and he too decides to intervene. The two work together and quickly hand Videoman over to the police. -The two form an anti-hero duo and complete several crime-fighting missions during their time together, including taming an enraged Grizzly, extinguishing Fever Pitch, shaving down Blackbeard, settling the restless spirit Ghost, and taking on the super villain group Force of Nature. Meanwhile Juggernaut continues to sneak off and pick up intel on the side. -Throughout their time together though Juggernaut can't help but get the feeling he is being followed. (Unbeknownst to him it is Vulture, who is actually trailing Sandman and who is upset with Sandman for walking out on their partnership). -During his last secretive intel mission for Captain Britain, Juggernaut eyes (a now slightly older) Carter Ghazikhanian. Knowing Carter's links to the X-Men, along with the feeling of being stalked for the past while, Juggernaut becomes suddenly angry, as he had previously warned Xavier not to send anyone to try to find him. -Just as he jumps Carter, Juggernaut sees the fear in Carter's eyes and realizes that although he is older Carter is still a young boy - hardly the age to be sent out on trailing missions for the X-Men. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then everything comes rushing back to him. Juggernaut remembers Carter as the close friend of Squidboy, Juggernaut's old friend who was viciously killed by Black Tom Cassidy. -The pain, remorse, and guilt that he had been suppressing for a while now suddenly come back to him and he immediately lets Carter go, but now Carter's instincts kick in. -Still not in full control of his mutant abilities, Carter barrages Juggernaut with his telepathy, hacking into his mind. The two share a brief mind-link where Juggernaut catches glimpses of Carter's thoughts and memories before blacking out. -Carter, stunned by what he has just done, stands still over Juggernaut's unconscious body, not sure what to do. -Juggernaut slowly begins to stir and awakens, and Carter begins to flee. Juggernaut quickly grabs him and explains he means no harm. -The two talk and Juggernaut invites him to come along with him and Sandman. Juggernaut wants to get to know Carter better as he caught a glimpse of one of Carter's memories. A memory, back at the X-Mansion, where Phoenix teaching Carter about the Phoenix Force and the ability of resurrecting others. He hopes to undo the early end he brought to Squidboy. -Juggernaut, Sandman and Carter set out to track down Phoenix (now White Phoenix). -As they set out on their journey to find White Phoenix they are quickly intercepted by Vulture who has finally decided to confront Sandman. Sandman tells Vulture he is done with his petty ways and offers Vulture to give up his villainous ways as well and to travel with them. Vulture declines the offer and swoops down on Carter. Juggernaut leaps out and tackles Vulture, mid-air. A brief battle ensues before Vulture is subdued. -The three form a even closer bond from the skirmish and decide to continue to stick together, no matter what. Carter also convinces Juggernaut it is time to visit Xavier again. -With the help of Xavier and Cerebra, the three find White Phoenix (who has returned from The White Hot Room again). She warns them of the dangers of returning the deceased, but they convince her to revive Squidboy. -Unfortunately though for them, and Juggernaut specifically, the new Squidboy is not like the one Juggernaut remembers. Squidboy still likes Juggernaut, and they get along fine, but there is no connection between the two, like there used to be. It is not the same Squidboy, just the same body. -Juggernaut is upset and misses his old friend even more. -He allows his anger to take over and tries attacking Phoenix, but she easily resists, and begins to drain his powers from him. - She does not take all of his powers, but leaves him with considerably less strength, stamina and speed than he's ever had before. She warns him to never show his face to her again, or else she will take his life next time. -''(Her mercy of Juggernaut's life and her compassion for reviving a relatively useless young boy show White Phoenix to be much more passionate than the old Phoenix, and some one who was more control over the Phoenix Force, as opposed to the other way around, as in Phoenix Endsong. Phoenix truly is alive and back and - for now - a compassionate, if not "friendly", force).'' -Squidboy, obviously shaken by all of the recent events and seeing how much Juggernaut actually cared about him, now begins to warm up to Juggernaut. -The new Squidboy hardly remembers the past life of the old one and has much trouble finding understanding and purpose. He has little idea of who he is or why he is there. He asks Juggernaut to teach him and to train him. Juggernaut easily accepts and takes him under his wing as the four new friends return home. Category:Uncleben Category:Stories